The Bad Wolf's Daughter
by BadWolfDaughter123
Summary: Rose Tyler and Tentoo had a daughter, and through a rip in the reality of time she manages to meet her Metacrisis Father. How will the Doctor handle her, not being able to return her and still in grief? And how will he send her back? This is my 1st fanfic- I love feedback. T Just to be safe 3
1. Chapter 1

The Child of the Bad Wolf

A hole, ripped in the fabric of time and space. The cracks that are there, but they aren't there. This is how I came to meet my Metacrisis Father, and the pain that he saw in me. The grief and misery of remembering what happened all those years ago, the years that he never got to spend with my mum. This is the story of how I met The Doctor.

I saw the crack in my wall when I was reading a book on my bed, a nice Nancy Drew novel I had gotten from the library. The crack was underneath my bed, surrounded by pink bedsheets. I pulled them aside to retrieve my book when I lost it, and there it was. I ran my finger across it, and I saw it open a little. I pushed my bed (with great effort) out of the way to see the full extent of the crack. It was about 1 foot wide and an inch in length. I reached out to touch it, when I heard a noise from the other side. It sounded odd, almost like a mechanical sound.

"Mum, something is wrong!" I yelled down the hallway. My mother, cooking dinner, came up from the kitchen to look at it. "What is it now, Briar? I'm Busy!" my mum said to me, clearly annoyed. I pulled her into my room and shoved the bed further back to show her. The crack was still there, and it was a little bit wider. "Oh, its just a crack in the wall. Ignore it! Its fine…" Mum said, pushing back her short blonde hair and returning to the kitchen. So that was exactly what I did, I left the crack there.

That night, after having some fantastic fish and chips from the restaurant after my mum had burnt the casserole, I looked back at the crack. It was very wide, now, almost 3 inches wide. You could see nothing but the glowing light, and it was a little eerie. I pulled back the bed sheets again, trying to sleep with the glow. I tossed and turned for an hour, when I finally decided to go tell Mum that it was too annoying.

My Mum was half awake, her eyes fluttering, and my dad was fast asleep. "Mum? The crack is annoying me" I whispered. "Fine, lets go see it. I can't seem to sleep anyway, so why not?" she sighed, and got up to go to my bedroom. I showed her again, and she waved her hand. "Its not that bad, we will fix it in the morning, sweetie, so just go back to bed!" she muttered, but before she could leave there was the sound. The mechanical noise that I hated so much. Mum turned around briskly and examined it. She looked almost frantic, trying to find out where the noise was coming from. She stuck her hand in the crack, and she pulled it back out. "Briar, stay away from that crack. Don't go near it, it will hurt you in so many ways. Ill nail it up- you can sleep in the guest room tonight, not like you have a choice." Mum said silently. The light flicked on in my room, and my dad was standing there, silent. "I heard it, Rose. Briar, stay back." He warned me, his eyes cold. He looked to Mum, and said some things to her, some harshly, before I went downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2: Psycho Man And Souffle Girl

**UPDATE: This is taking longer than i thought it would, I am trying hard to fit in time, though. It wont be nearly as short, either. Have fun!**

I looked at my IPod, and sighed. Mum and Dad had both gone to sleep after hours of arguing what to do about the strange crack in my wall. I have to admit, it did look pretty scary. I set down my IPod after looking at the time- 10:00 PM. The light of the moon shone down on my face, and it felt pretty good. That was when i heard it again, the noise. The mechanical noise that i had grown to like since this morning. I decided to go check it out, since I had nothing to lose, right? I tiptoed up the stairs, careful not to wake up my yorkie, Sophie, from her quiet little nap. The stairs were very noisy, but they were not enough to wake up. When i finally reached my bedroom door, it was locked tight. They always took me as a very absent-minded kid, when in truth i had inherited my father's unearthly intellect, and my mother's stern attitude.

I went to the flower pot by the side of my bed and found where i had placed a key in the soil. I rubbed off the dirt and slid the key inside the lock. A satisfying click, and I opened the door. I flicked on the light, to see that the crack was extremely wide now, almost enough for me to get through. It was terribly covered up with bubble wrap, for some reason only my mum could possibly explain. I carefully removed the wrapping and looked at the crack. From what I could tell, it was awfully potent with energy that i could not recognize. I just stared at it for a moment, and i finally had decided what to do. Life isn't anything without an adventure, eh? I grabbed my favorite locket from my closet, put it on, then jumped right through, whispering "Allon-sy!" which happened to be something i just had the instinct to say.

The TARDIS, 5 Minutes Earlier

"Found out what cracked the snogbox, Doctor?" Clara asked as she leaned on the rails of the TARDIS, bored. "Well, for starters, it is NOT a snogbox! Second, I do not know why, but potent Vortex Energy is psyonically linked to the TARDIS, making the crack able to shift locations." The Doctor explained, slightly irritated with soniking the crack. Clara looked at him like he just tried to explain quantum mechanics. "Ok then…. Well if you need me I am going to make a souffle. I just feel like it." Clara replied, utterly bored and a little bit hungry. The Doctor just waved her off.

"Doctor! Where is the Kitchen again?" Clara yelled from the hallway. The Doctor moaned in relief from having to stop trying to deal with the issue at hand. He rushed down the hallway. After Clara had finally found the kitchen, which had been right in front of her the whole time, he started to tinker a bit. "Ah hah! There we go!" The Doctor exclaimed. "The Energy can be transmitted, temporarily, into the TARDIS mainframe. It will close it for a while." He said to himself, quite loudly. A flash of light, and the odd crack in the side of the TARDIS closed shut with a loud CLANG. The Doctor turned around to steer the ship when he froze solid.

"Hello? Who Are you? Is this the thing that made the mechanical noise?" a girl asked, with strawberry-blonde hair and a grin that could outsmile a Smiler. The Doctor recoiled, and slowly approached the pretty young girl. "How did you get in here? I'm…" The Doctor started. He paused for a moment. "The Doctor." He finished.

"Doctor… Who?" I asked him. He had a slight smile on his face hearing those words. "Just, The Doctor" he replied, starting to look a little less confused. "Oh why hello Doctor, my name is Briar. Briar Tyler, yes it rhymes, it was my Mum's idea, so don't try to make fun of me." I told him, putting emphasis on the last part. It was funny, that it rhymed, but my mum thought it sounded cool. "Ah, well hello, Briar Tyler…. Tyler… Tyler… Tyler… Hmmm… You look familiar. Never mind that- did you come through a crack in the wall or something?" he asked, looking worried once again. "Uh, yeah. I did." I said, trying to find out why he was so worried.

"Sorry, Briar, but you might have to stay here a while. Approximately 7 days, to be exact. I closed off the Crack, but don't worry. We can do something with you." He said nicely, indicating the slight crack in the mechanical wall that looked like it was glued shut. I tightened my hand along my locket, and immediately began to worry. What would mum think, that i ran off in another place through the crack she wasn't allowed near? I started to worry. "Well, Briar, how old are you?" he asked me, working on the odd-looking thing in front of me. "Oh, I am 7 years old, turning eight soon!" I exclaimed. My birthday was in 3 days… That my parents wouldn't be able to celebrate with me… I just looked at the ground, sad.

"Oh, that's nice! Well, you cant go see your mum and dad. What will they think of you leaving?" He asked, actually showing deep concern in his eyes. "Oh, my dad will not care much- he is very smart. He can trust me. My mum, though… She is a little bit of a worrier." I said cautiously. Mum could be a little bit rough sometimes. "Well, that's good! You can go visit Clara in the kitchen- first door on your right- She's cooking a Souffle. Don't try to eat it though" he warned, obviously having tried one himself. I turned down the hallway to go visit this Clara he mentioned.

When i found the room after a couple failed attempts, I found a nice girl with amber hair by an oven, holding some dirty bowls in her hand. "Who are you?" Clara asked, pointing at me with her whisk. "She's Briar, shell be here a while" The Doctor yelled from the other room. Clara sighed, and put a good-smelling souffle into the oven. "Well, Briar, while you are here here are some ground rules. One- don't bother the Doctor while he is working- he can be grouchy. 2- Bowties are cool, and so are fezzes. 3- The doctor lies. A lot." She warned me. I looked at her with an interested look across my face. Those were some interesting rules to remember…..

The place we were in, that Clara had called the TARDIS, had finally stopped shaking. Clara rushed to the main room, and she pulled me along. "Here we are, the planetaria government of Scallifraxedania." The Doctor said, hopping out of the TARDIS doors, which were unexplainably labeled "Police Box." I looked out, and i saw trees, lots of forest, and a beautiful kingdom behind it, made entirely out of stone. I walked out, and marveled.

**The Drama Begins next Chapter! Keep reading, and don't forget to review! I love to hear your comments!**


	3. Who is Briar Tyler (The big reveal)

**I am getting un-inspired… I need ideas! Poor Briar has a week with her own 'Father', but she doesn't even know it! Please review- I love criticism XD ~BadWolfDaughter123**

I stepped out into the lush forest that was in front of me, and I silently followed Clara and the Doctor, who were chatting about nonsensical stuff. The forest was full of alien life, all very vivid-colored and playful. The road seemed to get narrower as we kept walking down the pathway we found. Light peeked through the trees and touched the ground softly. The Doctor sometimes stopped by a river periodically to hop across the stones, while Clara just trudged along, utterly bored.

"Is this place far in the future or in the past?" I asked the Doctor, who was flicking his sonic in the air. "In the past, what seems to be the Medieval Times. The castle up ahead has the architecture of a…." The Time Lord babbled on endlessly, going on about who built the place/etc. Behind us, I hear a footstep. "Halt. Who goes there?" A man in armor, riding a brown horse, says, almost like a play. "Uh, hi, I am Briar!" I say to him, raising my hands in surrender.

The Doctor and Clara do that same, and the man takes out a small device. "I detected your ship coming through to the planet's atmosphere. We need to check your race. We are currently at war with Klom and Rexicocoricofallapatorious. He blinked it at the Doctor first. "Time Lord? This thing must be broken…" He hit it with his hand. "Uh, actually, I am a Time Lord. Your machine works quite fine." The Doctor said, looking at the device. He scanned Clara next. "Human." The man says, completely ignoring her. He points the device at me. "Partially Human." The man says. The Doctor, Clara, and I stare at him like he is nuts. "Well, what is the other part?' the Doctor asked the man, who obviously does not like being stared at. "Part… Time Lord?" the man squeaks, barely audible, trying to ignore the conversation. The Doctor stares at me, and says "Ok, maybe the thing is broken. Try again." The man points it at me again, and shakes his head in disapproval. "1/4 Time Lord. "

Instead of going further, the Doctor used the sonic to summon the TARDIS, which materialized in front of them. "Ok, now I have 2 impossible girls. Great." He mutters, eyeing me. I just raise my hands. "Hey, how should I know? What is a Time Lord anyway?" I ask, wanting to know why I was categorized as that. "Well, its an extinct race, and I am the last of them. Well, apparently not." He mutters, typing stuff into the monitor and running multiple scans. "Briar, who are your parents?" The Doctor asks me. "Well, I have my dad and my mum." I say to him, trying to divert the conversation. "What are their names? Do you have a picture, or an id?" he presses. I back away slowly, and he just gets nearer, straightening his bowtie. He backs off, seeing that I am frightened, and he just asks the questions slower. "What is your dad's name?" He asks nicely. "Um, John. John Smith." I answer, wondering why he needed to know this. He nodded, and he asked one question that would change his life forever once I gave him the answer. "What is your mum's name?" I tell him without doubt "Rose. Rose Tyler." He recoils, staring wide-eyed, and he slowly approached me. "Do you have a picture?" he asks, trying to prove it for sure that it was the Rose burned in his memories. I open my locket and show him my mum and dad. He turns to look at me, and he has a tear streaming down his chin. He pulls up the monitor, and tells me my history.

After an hour of explaining that he was my technical father, a Metacrisis father, I stare at him. Two dads? One was enough, but two… "You are my Metacrisis dad... You used to look like my dad? You look nothing like him." I tell him, not believing a word he said. He pulls up a hologram of a bunch of men. Some had white hair, one had a long scarf, and one had celery on his suit. He pulls up the second-to-last photo, which looked exactly like… My dad. "Oh my god… Its true!" I almost yell. I look at my dad and start to cry, wanting to go home more than anything. The Doctor, The Time Lord, my Metacrisis Dad. He puts his arm around me, and sits with me for a while.

After a while of crying, I look up to see the Doctor. "I never thought I would see Rose's face again, ever. Never thought I would see her daughter, of all people." He breathed, trying not to look into my eyes, which I no doubt inherited from my mum. "Now that you are here Briar… I will protect you. Right now, you are the number one thing I have to protect in the universe. I made a promise to Rose one day, that no matter where I was in the universe I would keep her happy and safe. She wouldn't be happy if I returned you dead, would she?" he joked sadly. I crack a small smile. "Do you… still care about my mum?" I ask him. He looks into my eyes for the first time, and says, "Yes, I do." That was all I needed to hear to be assured- I was in safe hands. "Is there anything that has made you different from any other human, Briar?" he asks, snapping me out of my sadness for a moment. "Well, I know a lot about tech that most adults don't know, and sometimes when I get hurt, it heals really, really, REALLY fast. My mum always told me that that was normal… I don't believe her." I told him, pointing at the cut I had gotten from going through the Crack. It had healed completely, even though I had gotten the injury less than 5 hours ago.

"It is getting late, we had better sleep." The Doctor muttered, still very sad. "This isn't exactly a hotel… where will we get rooms?" I asked, quizzical. "TARDIS, make Briar Tyler here a Room please…" He said, saying my name with sadness in his voice. A door materialized in front of me. I open it to reveal a giant room, with a bright pink bed and a white dresser. For a few moments, a few lovely moments, I am a very little girl again, and I rush into the room, smiling. The Doctor smiled, the grief and pain in his eyes disappearing. He smiled, and before he left he said softly, "The old girl really did like Rose a lot."

**Sob… Sob.. That was fun/sad to write! He stopped an entire adventure, just to find out who Briar was. The Doctor will stop crying eventually, and learn to really love his Metacrisis Daughter. Keep reading to get more of the story!**


End file.
